10 Signs Your Cat (Kwami) Loves You
by roxan1930
Summary: 10 little signs that Plagg really does love Adrien. In his own Kitty-way that is


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **10 Signs Your Cat (Kwami) Loves You**

 _1\. Bringing "presents"_

"Here you go, kid!" Adrien flinched as Plagg shoved a piece of camembert in his face.

"Ewww! Plagg, get that piece of stinky cheese out of my face!" the model yelled, pinching his nose shut.

"Oh, come one! It's good stuff and I'm trying to be nice!" the little kwami frowned with a small pout on his face.

Adrien sighed at that.

"Well, since I know how rare that is, especially if you want to share your food, I'll go along." he finally accepted the camembert witha small smile.

Plagg stared at him.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"Better eat it now while it's still good." was all Plagg said and Adrien surpressed a groan.

Of course Plagg wanted to make sure he actually ate the stinking cheese.

A half a minute later Adrien was standing in his bathroom, furiously brushing his teeth to try and get the taste of camembert out of his mouth.

 _2\. Tummy showing_

Plagg burped loudly as he floated in front of Adrien who was sitting at his computer.

"That's disgusting, Plagg!" Adrien cried out in annoyance.

"Meh." Plagg simply shrugged and dropped down on top of the computer's keyboard.

"Plagg!" Adrien growled as the action pressed multiple keys in and made random letters appear on his screen.

He quickly picked the kwami up and dropped him on the desk before trying to restore whatever the cat-spirit had caused.

Suddenly he felt a pressure on his wrist.

Looking down he saw that Plagg had drapped himself over his wrist, lying on his back with his belly pressed up.

Green cat-like eyes stared cheekily up at Adrien who rolled his own eyes and used his other hand who give Plagg's little black tummy a tickle before returning to his work.

 _3\. Headbutts_

Plagg didn't hug or cuddle.

He headbutted.

Every time Adrien was sad and needed comforting Plagg gave him a soft headbutt.

When either of them was happy for whatever reason, Plagg headbutted Adrien.

While he could use his whole body and give the boy a real hug, he Always left it with just a headbutt or two and Adrien was fine with that.

 _4\. Love bites_

Usually Plagg and Adrien just teased one another when feeling playful but there were rare times where they decided to play a bit.

Now was one of those times as Plagg lay on his back on Adrien's bed with the model's fingers mercilesly digging into him as he laughed.

"This is what you get for asking if I'm gay for Nino!" Adrien playfully growled as he continued torturing his kwami.

He had been a little annoyed by the question Plagg had jokingly asked but he wasn't really angry.

He just wanted to play.

Suddenly he felt pain shoot through one of his fingers.

"Owww! Plagg, did you just _bite_ me?!" he cried out as he stared down at the kwami who was clinging to said finger.

"Sorry about that! Guess I used too much force." and instead of letting go Plagg bit into Adrien's finger _again_ , only this time a lot gentler.

"Uhm... Is this a new way of telling me you're hungry? Should I get you some camembert?" Adrien awkwardly asked as Plagg nibbled on his hand.

"Sure, in a bit." Plagg answered and continued with what he was doing.

 _5\. Following you around_

No matter where Adrien went, Plagg followed.

Sure, it made a lot of sense most of the time considering that Adrien needed Plagg to transform into Chat Noir which could be needed at any time but even when not needed, Plagg followed Adrien.

For some reason, even when they were at home in Adrien's room did Plagg follow the boy as he walked to his computer, to his couch or upstair to his library.

He even followed him to the bathroom, though that usually ended with Adrien yelling at his kwami to get out and just let him shower or use the toilet.

Plagg was often lazy but he always made sure to be more then close enough by his Chosen.

 _6\. Kneeding_

Adrien groaned as he carefully pushed his head back, flinching at the pain he felt in his neck.

The other day an akuma had beaten him up pretty badly and while Ladybug's powers usually fixed him up for the most part, now he had some seriously sore muscles.

A massage would be nice to get the pain the leave for a moment.

Suddenly he felt a small pressure at the back of his neck.

"Plagg?" he carefully tried to look back and spotted his kwami sitting in his collar.

"Sit stil, kid." was all Plagg said as he gently pressed his little paws in the boys neck, tiny fingers flexing as he kneeded.

Adrien decided to not question it and relax.

What Plagg was doing wasn't really a massage but it was close enough.

 _7\. Twitching the tips of their tail_

Twitch, twitch.

Adrien stared.

Twitch, twitch.

Adrien frowned.

Twiiiiiiiiitch!

"What are you doing?" Adrien finally decided to ask Plagg.

Plagg had been floating next to him like usual but the tip of his tail was constantly twitching.

Plagg looked back and his tails twitched again.

"Nothing." was all he said before grabbing some camembert to eat, his tails twitching even more then before.

 _8\. The power of their purr_

Adrien liked how Plagg purred when he was happy.

It was funny to see and hear Plagg acts like an actual cat but it was even better to know Plagg purred when really happy.

As annoying as the kwami could be, he was his friend and he wanted all his friends to be happy.

The purring allowed Adrien to know when Plagg was happy and what made him happier then the other things.

Plagg purred a little when when he was about to go to sleep, he purred more when eating cheese of which camembert of course caused the loudest purr, he purred even louder then that when he was full and didn't have to more.

He, however, purred the loudest when he was with Adrien, just simply being together.

 _9\. Licking hair and ears_

Adrien was laying on his bed with a book.

He loved the story as he read each word carefully and imagined the scenes in his head and he was so absorbed he almost didn't notice the light pulling on his hair.

"Huh? Plagg?" he asked as he tried to look up at the cat that was sitting on his head and _licking_ is hair.

Plagg only hummed in acknowledgement but he didn't stop the licking.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a bath because you definately need one."

Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mind? You're messing up my hair."

"Now you just sound like that blonde brat that's always clinging to you. Just sit still and let me do my thing. Also, your ears are next."

And with that Plagg went back to licking the boy 'clean' while said boy rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his book.

 _10\. Slow blink_

"Adrien." Adrien looked up upon hearing Plagg's voice and spotted the kwami floating in front of him.

Neither of them said anything as they stared at each other.

Then Plagg broke the staring competion and blinked slowly.

Adrien's own eyes widened at that before smiling.

Earlier that week he had to study the behavior of some animal for school and he had picked the cat and he learned a lot.

Because of that he knew what all the things Plagg did meant.

Including the slow blink.

Now there was only one thing he could really do.

He slowly blinked back at Plagg.

The tiny cat smiled wider then ever before.

 **The End**

 **Thank you for reading my fi** **c** **and please look at my other work too!**


End file.
